Caught
by xtorikx21
Summary: One night Kagome and her friends go out to a dance club, unknowing to them they catch the attention of the famous Takahashi brothers, then they happen to go missing, how will there boyfriends react...inukag sanmiro sessrin


Disclaimer….I don't own anyone they all belong to the awesome Rumiko Takahashi, 3

----------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Just a Regular Day

"Ah. Air." Rin sighed as the three girls exited the school.

"Light." Sango added

"Warmth." Kagome chirped

The three girls laughed. It felt good to be out.

"No but seriously, I don't think I can another day. I know were juniors and they're

getting us ready for the S.A.T.'s but if I have to write another freakin' essay or take another test. I think I'm gonna kill someone." Kagome said in a frustrated voice. Both girls nodded in agreement. They walked out on to the courtyard of the school. All around were the clichés. They didn't belong to any specific one; they had friends all over. They walked over to the cheerleaders and jocks.

"Hey Kagome! Sango! Rin! Get over here!" Called a friendly voice. They waved and ran over to their friend.

"Hey Ayame. What's up?"

"Ah nothing, we were just talking about the last game of the season. You gonna show?"

"I don't know about me, but of course Kagome will." Sango snickered. "Koga's the captain after all." The three girls giggled as they watched Kagome turn red.

"Shut up Sango." She checked her watch. "Oh shit, I have to go watch Souta. Bye" she called as she ran off in the direction of the shrine her family had owned for generations.

"Yah well I need to get home too, they crammed us with at least three hours of homework." Rin said as she waved to her friends and ran in the opposite direction that Kagome had. That left only Sango and Ayame. Every one around them had quietly disappeared from the school grounds. They both started heading towards the stoplight at the end of the street.

Sango looked at her friend, she wasn't as close to her as she was with Kagome or Rin but she was still worried about her. She noticed when she'd made that comment about Koga and Kagome her face had looked slightly pained while she laughed.

"Ayame, you still like Koga don't you?"

She took a deep intake, and nodded. "Yeah, but as long as he's dating Kagome he'll never notice me and I don't want to do anything that would. Cause then I would be going against one of my best friends."

Sango smiled sweetly at her friend. "You know that Kagome doesn't know how she feels about Koga, and I know that she knows you like him and she's thinking about breaking up with him after the big game for you. Well not exactly after like a week later."

"Really Kagome would do that for me?" Ayame asked in confusion

"Of course."

They came to the stoplight and said good-bye to one another has they went their separate ways home. Ayame walked home with a slight smile on her face.

--------------------------------------

Kagome silently walked down the road towards her family's shrine. She took in a deep breath and sighed. _Today was just a boring regular day. God! Can't anything exciting happen in this stupid town?_

Interrupting her thoughts was the sound of a bunch of cars driving by fast, she looked over to see that it wasn't only cars it was two limos with a police escort. _Ah, looks like those are the people moving into the abandoned mansion on the other side of town. They're probably a family of conceited rich jerks._ They stopped at the corner and she couldn't help but make eye the figure in the second limo and give the person a dirty look she could muster. She knew that whoever they were probably wasn't looking at her but still it was people like them that had caused _that_ accident to happen seven years ago. She kept on walking, compressing those memories like she'd learned to. Her mind wandered to something more trivial like what she's going to do about her Koga issue. _I like him but just not that way, and I know that Ayame secretly wants him. But I'm afraid to break his heart. He confessed his love for me since eighth grade, but I guess I shouldn't play him. I'll have to do it. _

She slowly walked up the steps to the shrine. When she reached the top she greeted Souta who was in the front of the shrine kicking a soccer ball around. She sat down under the sacred tree and pulled out her piles of books. While it was now closing into December neither she nor her brother were affected much by the cold and liked to spend their time outside while it was still light out. Luckily their mom and grandfather weren't home to chide them about catching colds.

-----------------------------------

The image of the girl who'd passed by his limo wouldn't leave his mind. Thanks to the tinted window he wasn't able to tell any specific feature of hers. _Oh well the chance of me ever seeing her again is like zero to none. _He's mind traveled to the things that he would do to that women if he ever got the chance, it might have been a second that he got to look at her but he could practically see her chest popping out of that shirt she wore.

_Heh, if Kikyo met her she'd be jealous. She was so flat chested it wasn't funny, _he broke out in laughter _ok maybe it was. _His mind went to the girl he and his brother tried to get away from; the woman who cased them all across Japan.

-----------------------------------

"Kagome! Phone!" her mom yelled up the stairs. Kagome rushed to the phone in her room, before her mom could embarrass her by saying something to whoever it was. She picked up the phone to her mom rambling on about something.

Mom: "Oh you know Kagome does the cutest things, when she's sleeping …."

Kagome: "MOM! "

Mom: "oh honey I was just telling Koga about that one time you were sleeping and calling…."

Kagome: "MOM!"

Mom: "oh sorry dear, well I'll let you talk with your boy-friend."

Even though her mom was downstairs, she could practically see her mom winking at her. _God she's so embarrassing!_

Koga: "So Kagome what is it that you were calling in your sleep?" he said with a slight snicker in his voice.

Kagome: "Shut up!" she said in a teasing kind of way.

Koga: "Awe, were you calling my name in your sleep?"

Kagome: "Why would I call your name? I was calling my lover's."

That got him quiet. A few moments passed before he spoke up again.

Koga: "So…are you doing anything Friday after the game?" He asked in hesitate voice.

Kagome: "Maybe, it depends on if I get asked?"

Koga sighed; she never did make things easy.

Koga: "Kagome will you go out with me to a dance club after Friday's game."

There was no answer. _A dance club that would be a good place to break up with him, then he couldn't make a scene or try and kiss me, or call me his woman. Then he and Ayame could get together._

Kagome: (not as cheerful or joking any more) "Sure, there's something I need to tell you there."

Koga could tell instinctively that something wasn't right.

Kagome: "Well I still need to finish my homework, so buh-bye."

Koga: "Bye Kagome, oh and don't forget you'll always be my woman."

Kagome's side went quiet, and then it hung up. _Why did he have to go and say that, as if breaking up isn't easy enough, now he had to go and say that I'm his woman and add guilt to everything? _

She went over to her bed and screamed into her pillow. It was just a regular day.

---------------------------------------------------

Authors Note: ahhh omg. Like , a whole year later and I'm revising the chapter O, my editing skills have improved, thank god. And chapter two has been typed for like the past year now I need to edit it 3 ( eh sorry for the wait , I got a boyfriend, and suddenly a life /)

-Torikinsss :D ( oh yes I am the same as InuHanyouLoVer on mediaminer )


End file.
